1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas range, and more particularly, to a gas range, which can cook rice, make soup, let the rice stand after cooking, or simmer the ingredients to prepare stock for a long time.
2. Background Art
In general, when people cook a lot of rice or soup in various restaurants or large-scale facilities for food service, they cook as soon as possible using a strong fire power and let the rice stand using remaining heat after cooking
As shown in FIG. 1, such a conventional gas range includes: an operation lever 1; a cooking lever 2; an opening valve 3 being opened in interlock with the cooking lever 2 by a manipulation of the operation lever 1 so as to supply gas; a magnetic temperature sensor 4 for sensing temperature of a cooking container; and a magnet 5 mounted on the cooking lever 2 corresponding to the magnetic temperature sensor 4, wherein the cooking lever 2 is lifted by the magnet 5 and the opening valve 3 is lifted by the cooking lever 2 so that gas is continuously supplied in a state where the cooking lever 2 and the opening valve 3 keep the lifted state.
Moreover, when the cooking container reaches a predetermined temperature, the magnetic temperature sensor 4 and the magnet 5 which are stuck to each other by a magnetic force are separated from each other, and hence, the cooking lever 2 and the opening valve 3 return to their original positions, so that supply of gas is stopped.
That is, the conventional gas range can cook quickly with the strong fire power, automatically stop supply of gas by setting temperature, and keep rice warm by the remaining heat.
As similar technology, there is Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2003-0020025 which has been filed in advance.